


Remember Me

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie discovers that she and Bass are trapped in his mind thanks to the nanotech, she has the opportunity to really understand Monroe. Does she take the chance? Will Bass be willing to show her his life and their history together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The chirping of birds was the first thing to reach her ears. Slowly, as if treading on eggshells, Charlie opened her eyes only to be blinded by the brilliance of the sunlight. Several times she blinked before her blue orbs became accustom to the blue tint of the world. She moved her head side to side, gauging her surroundings. The girl lay on a beautiful lush lawn that was perfectly manicured. Her brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was going on? 

An odd sound hit her ears. It was like a motor of some sorts. She vaguely remember what they sounded like. Rising into a sitting position, she looked around and noted a man pushing a cart of some kind. Later she would come to learn that it was a lawnmower. Glancing upwards, she noted something shiny in the sky. It too made a humming noise that she was unaccustomed to. But it reminded her of the helicopter Monroe had during his brief stint with the amplifier. 

Laughter and giggles caught her ear next as she looked forward and noted a sliding door being opened. Quickly, for fear of being spotted, she scrambled to her feet and look for a place to hide. There was a small cluster of bushes she darted behind, stifling groans as the sharp leaves pricked at her skin. Crouching down, she watched with an obscured view. A little girl of about 2 or 3 and bouncy blonde pigtails was dragging a much larger human behind her. The girl’s little hand wrapped around the man’s fingers as she dragged him down the steps and onto the grass. The little girl bounded around looking for something. A few seconds later she was laughing and throwing a bouncy ball to the older man. Charlie shifted in order to see better. However, her view was still obstructed by the bush and she couldn’t see who the little girl was playing with. There was something strangely familiar about this event taking place before her. 

The burn of curiosity was strong as Charlie desperately wanted to know what was going on. Holding her breath, she inched a few steps around the side and pressed a few leaves out of her eye sight. When her blue orbs finally locked onto what she had so desperately been wanting to see her breath caught in her lungs and she quickly slipped back behind the bush. “What?” She questioned to herself before the sound of another voice caught her ears. It too sounded familiar. 

“Come on Charlie, lunch time.” 

Charlie’s heart began to race inside her chest. What was this? Was this a dream? A vision? She hadn’t the faintest idea. 

Peering once more around the bush noting the yard was clear again, she stepped away and looked oddly at the house. She hardly had a moment to register it before someone called her name. “Charlotte.” The voice was both disbelieving and haunted. Before she knew it, strong arms were wrapped around her in a solid hug. And, was that sniffing she heard? The girl resisted the urge to scream and fight away. There was something strangely comforting about the hug. And once she was free, blue orbs looked up in shock and confusion before she drew back. “Bass?” She questioned, puzzled by all of this. Not a moment before she had seen him playing with a little girl. But this Bass was different. She noted his eyes. The were sad and misty. Not to mention his expression was one of distraught. “Bass, what’s going on?” 

“I think we’re trapped inside my mind.” 

*****

“What the hell is going on?” A bewildered Charlie exclaimed as she walked around. They had found a bench in a place called a park. Bass was sitting down, head in his hands while Charlie paced back and forth. “What do you mean we are trapped in your mind?” Her blue orbs were wild, almost like a caged animal. They settled on the very quiet Monroe as he continued to hold his head in his hands. A slightly unnerving feeling washed over her. Something was wrong and she didn’t like it. Toning down her voice, she paused in front of Monroe and said in a calm voice. “Tell me what is going on, Bass.” She demanded but in a gentle manner. 

The man looked up at her, his blue hues watery with the threat of tears. Obviously this was unsettling to him as well. Charlie was greatly confused about his emotions and reaction. The ghost of the hug he had given her lingered across her frame. Under normal circumstances she would have been repulsed by this fact but not now. Why? 

“I don’t know, Charlotte.” His voice was soft. There was no malice, authority, or hatred there. In fact, he reminded her a bit of when he had rescued her from the men who had drugged her. Something was clearly off. She had been around him enough to know that and to know when he was not playing. His blue orbs locked with hers as they both stared at each other. The sun was beginning to set, adding a slight chill in the air. 

“So we know we’re probably in your head. I don’t remember the world before the blackout. But what was that? Back there in the yard? Was that you and I?” 

Charlie could not deny the fact she was greatly curious to know about the scene she had seen. It had, in fact been Bass playing ball with a child. Charlie knew little about his history. He had a family with two sisters but the child with the ball had been far too young to be one of his sisters. And that woman’s voice sounded an awful lot like her mother’s. Memories. Were they reliving his memories? 

It was minutes before he answered her question. By this time Charlie had taken a seat next to him on the bench. “Yes, Charlotte. It was us.” 

Charlie sucked in a breath but remained quiet, waiting for Montore to continued. “It wasn’t the first time we had met. In fact, I was a frequent visitor to your house. Miles would always drag me with him when we had leave or we were stationed nearby. That particular memory was a week in the summer. A summer break if you will, for Miles and I. He wanted to stop by for a visit before we went to Hawaii.” 

The girl soaked in all of this information. She knew from the start, when she had Monroe had walked across the United States that there was something confusing to her. The way he acted and treated her. She thought it was the fact she was a Matheson by blood or that she really wanted to kill him but now, she was gaining a better understanding of what it was. He had known her pre-blackout. Charlie wasn’t sure how she felt about this fact. She knew Miles and Bass had been friends and served together but she didn’t know the extent of their friendship. 

“Why-” Charlie started, unsure of how to phrase her question. “Why is this a bad thing? Us being trapped in your head?” 

This pause was longer than the one that had previously been taken. She was about to ask her question again when he finally spoke. “My mind is a dark place, Charlotte. I wouldn’t wish anyone here. It’s my own personal hell.” 

Charlie furrowed her brow at his statement not grasping what Bass was hinting at. She had the opportunity to really understand Monroe. Maybe even understand why Miles always went back for him and trusted him. What was Monroe like before the blackout? What happened to make him into the man he was today? Charlie wanted to know. 

“Show me.” She said. “I want to see. I want to know.” 

Monroe looked at her with an incredulous look. “Are you kidding?” He rose from his seat. “Why would I show you, Charlotte? I just told you it isn’t the best place to be.” 

“Help me understand you, Monroe.” She shot back, arms folded over her chest, gaze steady. “Convince me that you’re not as bad as everyone thinks. Show me why Miles is always with you and by your side. Show me-” She faltered before she continued. “Show me us.” 

It was at that last statement that Bass made up his mind. He gave her a long hard look. Charlie was scared he wouldn’t go through with it. 

“Do you really want to know, Charlotte?” 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

And with that, he walked off beginning the mystical tour of the history of Bass Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie get's a glimpse into Bass' childhood. How could a precious boy become so jaded as a man?

Charlie kept a few paces behind Monroe as they wandered a dirt path. The sun was just cresting over the horizon, spilling sunbeams onto the dew covered earth as they continued their steady march. The blonde kept darting her head back and forth, soaking in this new world that was lost on her. She remembered very little before the blackout. She was around the age of 5 or 6 when it happened. So to observe the rolling of cars and the flight of planes was marvelous. The electricity was something that also captured her interest. To have lights at the flick of a switch or to have running water to bath in... The world seemed to be a much darker place in where she came from.

The pair nearing a quaint looking home, the air was still but comfortable. A few farm animals grazed nearby. But the peace and tranquility was quickly interrupted by the banging of a screen door. Laughter, cries, and shrieks filled the air as a slew of three children ran out of the door. Two girls and one boy. It was the boy who was roaring like a beast and chasing the two girls around the yard. 

Soon after their departure a mother who looked frazzled yet collected called to their children. “Make sure to help your brother with the chores, girls.” She chuckled before walking back into the house, door slamming behind her.

Monroe stood still and watched as the children ran into a leaning barn that could topple at any moment. A soft smile rested on his lips as blue orbs soaked in the delightful scene. If Charlie had to guess, this must be his family. She knew from Miles that Bass had had two sisters before his entire family was killed in a car accident. Something about a drunk driver. 

Curiously, her own blue hues studied the male as he watched the kids. It wasn’t until another shriek filled the air did she advent her gaze to see the two girls running out of the barn with the boy holding a silver pale of water, threatening to dump it over their heads.

“I lived on a farm with my parents and two sisters, Tessa and Grace. I was responsible for a lot of the chores on the farm and looking after my sisters. We worked together and went to school together. More often than not we were always running, yelling, fighting and having a good time.” A low chuckle left his lips as another memory seemed to flash into his mind. Charlie blinked and suddenly the scenery changed. 

It was now midday and there was quiet sobbing heard over the noise of the forest. Taking a few steps forward, Charlie saw the child version of Bass crouching in front of one of his sisters who appeared to have a bloody knee. “It hurts, Bass. It hurts.” She sniffed, watching the bright blood mix with the water that coated her skin. They had been swimming in the pond when she had scraped her knee on a rock.

“Shhh. It’s okay Tessa, I’m going to take care of you, okay? It won’t hurt for much longer.”

Those vibrant blue eyes gazed at his sister’s, waiting until she nodded so that she knew Bass would take care of her. He gave her a soft smile before he rose.

“Where are you going, Bass?” Her little voice quivered like she was on the verge of tears. 

“I’m going to get something to cover your knee, okay? I’m not leaving you. I’ll be right over there.”

“Okay.” She sniffed as she watched her brother melt into the foliage. It was quiet for a long time before she worked up the nerve to call for her brother.

“Bass. Where are you? Bass?!” Worry pricked at her as she shifted on the ground. Not two seconds later Bass came jumping through the trees scaring his sister as she screamed. Laughter bubbled from Bass as he hugged her. And then, a deeper laughter echoed through the woods. Charlie was drawn from the scene as she looked at Monroe who was….laughing. Something she had never seen him do. She looked at him quizzically.

“I spent a good 10-15 minutes trumping through the woods to find those damn leaves that would help her knee. It also gave me a good time to think of a way to scare her and take her mind off her knee.”

Charlie could not deny the scene before them was a heartwarming one. She was greatly confused as to why this version of Monroe was so bright and loving while the man standing next to her was so dark and broken. Her brow furrowed as these thoughts ran through her head. She blinked once more and the scene changed.

Some time had passed. Years in fact. Bass and his sisters were teenagers now and in middle and high school. Of course, Bass seemed to be the popular one as he strode through the crowds. All the girls seemed to fawn after him as Charlie walked beside Monroe, following his younger self. Next to him was a boy who looked to be the same age as him but with jet black hair.

“Is that Miles?” Charlie questioned as she skirted around both versions of Monroe to get a better look at her uncle. She had to suppress a laugh as she gazed at his young face that was speckled with the hints of acne. Her hand rose to cover her mouth.

“Can I help you?” His voice was high as he paused in his stride and looked at Charlie. Her smile vanished as she looked at him, dead on.

“What?” She looked incredulous. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“Uh, no, thanks. You looked like someone I know.”

And with that, Charlie turned on her heel and went to stand next to Monroe. “What was that!?” She hissed, eyes jumping from Miles to Monroe.

“I think-” He paused, the story of Aaron having a runnin with the nanotech surfacing to mind. “I think the nanotech is responsible for this.”

“Oh.” She replied, brow once again furrowing. “I thought we were just spectators, no interaction.”

“Well, it seems you are wrong, Charlotte.” A dark look crossed over his face. “We’re going to have to be very careful from here on out. Understand?” 

Charlie nodded her head as they left the school.

***

“I had a very pleasant childhood, to be honest. I got punished a lot because I would pick on my sisters but I would always stand up for them. My parents taught me the value of family at a very young age. Both of my parents had siblings but hardly kept in contact. It was because of their mistake they made up for it but having us be a close family.”

The pair walked down another street, this time on of the side of the road as cars flew past. Charlie flinched every now and then as the sound grew loud so quickly before dissipating. She wasn’t used to the contraption that was an automobile. She had to be honest with herself, she felt a bit uncomfortable swimming around in Bass’ mind. Granted, he’d only shown her a few select memories about his childhood, there was something odd about having such freedom to truly know someone. 

Trudging down a side road, Bass and Charlie hiked for a few more miles before they found a cabin in the woods. It looked to be vacant thus making it ripe for the taking.

“I’m tired. I will show you more tomorrow, okay?”

“Will you show me something from my past?” Her blue orbs locked eyes with him as she waited for an answer, wanting so desperately to see what he was hiding. Charlie knew from the start that Monroe was keeping something back from her but she didn’t know what or why.

“We’ll see. But if you really want to know my history, Charlotte, you’re going to have to let me do the driving okay?”

The girl nodded and watched him trudge into the house. Charlie made up her mind. That night, she was going to take a look for herself. See what Monroe was keeping from her. Surely it wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I will try and update every Wednesday if I can until it's finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes to investigate her relationship with Bass when she was a child. What she discovers leaves her speechless.

The crackling of the fire was the only sound that filled the cabin as Charlie lay on the couch, eyes staring up at the ceiling. The clock ticked by in an agonizingly slow manner. It wasn’t till half past midnight that the girl dared to breathe in a normal breath as she swung her legs over her makeshift bed and tip toe to where Bass slept. He seemed to be passed out. Good, she wouldn’t have to worry about him following her. Slipping on her shoes Charlie stole into the night.

She hadn’t the faintest idea of how she was going to do this. After all, it had been Bass who was controlling where they went. Simply with the spark of a memory. How could she manipulate the situation to her benefit? If only she knew more about science like her mother and father. A low curse left her lips. Damn blackout.

For a while, the girl just wandered the expanse of the wood, stumbling and unafraid. What was there to fear? None of this was real. Well, it was, or rather, it had been at one point. She needed to find a place to access, to manipulate, to guide Bass into thinking about her.

It wasn’t till the night was well into darkness that she stumbled into a backyard. The woods having suddenly shifted into a residential area. Her blue hues blinked a few times, wondering how she had gotten there. Had she done that? Or was it Bass? Or hell, the nanotech? A shiver ran down her spine. She didn’t want to think about those microscopic probes that held unspeakable power. 

Squinting, Charlie realized that it was the same house she had arrived at earlier that day. Stealthily, she walked up the deck and slid the door back before stepping in. Pivoting on her foot she turned to shut the door. As she turned around, the home suddenly flooded with light and noise. Charlie froze on the spot. Was she caught? In trouble? Had she triggered an alarm?

When she felt that there was no danger from the light and noise, Charlie let out the breath she had been holding, unknowingly. Stepping forward, she tiptoed further into the depths of the home. It smelled of lavender and lemons. It was bright and airy. The blonde held a vague impression of remembrance but she couldn’t be sure. Obviously she had grown up here but she didn’t remember it. Not well, at least. 

Childish laughter mixed with static, the coos of a baby and the murmuring of adult conversation wafted down the hallway as Charlie trailed her fingers across the cool walls, eyes dancing across the pictures that were lined there. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that it was her and her family. There were her parents wedding photos, a few of them with Bass and Miles. Further down the line there was a picture of when she had first been born. In nearly every picture, Miles and Bass were present. She furrowed her brow in thought. 

Rounding the corner she walked into the living room to see her mom, dad and Miles walking into the kitchen leaving a helpless Bass to hold a newborn baby. A perplexed expression danced across his face as he bounced back and forth, cooing to the baby to get her to stop crying. Charlie thought he would have been a pro at it, after all, he had two younger sisters. Instead, she watched quietly as he reached out a nimble finger and stroked the baby's cheek before the child latched onto Bass’ finger and tugged at it gently, chattering in that cute baby way. A huge smile lit up Bass’ face. Charlie tilted her head to the side, watching from the shadows. It was sweet. This scene went against everything she knew about Monroe. And then, she blinked.

Charlie still stood in the living room. This time, it was some years later and night. Beauty and the Beast was playing on the T.V. A young Charlie sat with Bass, his arm draped around her shoulder as she poked her head out from his side. The Beast was yelling at Belle, causing Charlie to hide her face. “Bass, what’s going to happen?” She asked, blonde locks falling back, freeing her vibrant blue eyes as she gazed up at the man who glanced down at her. 

“You have to watch, Charlotte.”

“You’ll make sure the beast doesn’t get me?”

“I promise.” Bass laughed as he pressed her against his side as they continued to watch the movie.

The sound of a sequel and the tossing of plastic toys was what caught Charlie’s attention next. Wondering what it could be this time, she turned around and clambered up the stairs and jumped back slightly once she reached the landing and a rain of toys bounded down the hallway.

“You’re doing it wrong, daddy! You have to do it this way!” The child’s shrill voice rose through the halls as Ben tried to calm his young daughter.

“Okay, okay. Hold on. Charlie!”

Another series of toys flew out the doorway and into the hall.

“Charlie!” Ben exclaimed. “Okay, okay, stop throwing your toys. Show me how Bass does it.”

Charlie rounded the corner just in time to see a tear stained face of a little girl and the exasperated expression of Ben as he tried the best to calm his frantic daughter from throwing any more toys. She let out a soft laugh to herself before turning away from the scene only to be greeted by the sound of silence. Again, her brow furrowed at the oddity. From all of the other memories the sound of her younger self had been vibrant and nearly ear splitting. Something wasn’t right.

The blonde padded down the stairs as she wandered around the house looking for any signs of life. The faint sound of buttons caught her ears and led her to the kitchen. The feathers of a boa wound its way around a table leg and led into darkness. Charlie bent down into a crouching position and gazed under the table. The kid version of herself sat huddled under the table, knees drawn up to her chest, body decorated with her princess get up. She sniffed as her little fingers struggled to operate a small cellphone. Satisfied with her choice, Charlie brought the cellphone to her ear and waited.

“Hello?” She sniffed, listening to the mummer on the other side.

“‘Bastian, is that you?”

Grown Charlie wondered who ‘Bastian’ was, forgetting she had tried to pronounce Bass’ entire name once she learned what it was.

“‘Bastian, can you come tuck me in?”

Pause.

“No, mommy and daddy aren’t here.”

Pause.

“They’re at the hospital with Danny.”

Pause.

“I was playing outside in the backyard.”

Pause.

“I recognized your picture in mommy’s phone.”

Pause.

“Okay.”

Charlie closed the phone shut and padded to the front door where she went and unlocked the wooden door. Satisfied that she had done her job correctly, she went into the living room and waited behind the couch.

***

The clicking of the front door drew grown Charlie’s attention away from admiring the house.

“Charlotte. Charlotte, it’s Bass. Where are you?”

The pitter patter of little bare feet reached the front door in a matter of seconds as Charlie clung to his legs tightly, muffling the sniffing sounds that came from her little mouth. A sympathetic expression crossed his face as he bent down and picked the little girl up and pressed her against his body.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Tell me what happened? How did you know my number?”

The little girl sniffed a few times as she let Bass carry her upstairs and into her room where he sat with her on her little pink bed. 

“I was playing outside in the back, dragon’s and princesses. I was thirsty so I came inside. But no one was home. The house was dark and quiet, I got scared. Mommy had left her phone on the table. Miles always told me to call you if I couldn’t find my parents or him. Your picture was in mommy’s phone. That’s how I knew.”

She sniffed a few more times before Bass ran a finger through her hair, freeing it from clinging to her tear stained face.

“Well I’m here now and I’ll stay with you, okay. Do you know where they went?”

“I think they went to the hospital with Danny.” She replied, nestling under her covers and cuddling close with Bass’ frame as he reached for a book. 

“How about this one for tonight?”

***

Charlie sucked in a deep breath as she walked back to the little cabin in the woods. There was so much information to process. Her emotions were in a tangle with what she just saw. For so long she had spent every moment hating Monroe for what he did to her family. Killing her father and brother, albeit indirectly, keeping her mother prisoner and terrorizing her life. But the man she had seen tonight was, different...human. Charlie placed her hands on top of her head. She knew without a shadow of a doubt she would be looking at Monroe in a different light tomorrow. She only hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with his wrath when he woke up and found she went wandering around in his mind. These new revelations that were cropping up in her mind were almost too much to handle. She didn’t know how to process everything. The best idea she could come up with was to talk with Monroe about it. Get it straight from the horses mouth. What the hell happened to him? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bass discovers that Charlie went off on her own while he had been asleep, what will his reaction been when he finds out what she saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on how I wanted to write this chapter. For the most part, this is Charlie’s story of her time with Monroe but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to give Bass’ reaction to the sudden change in Charlie’s attitude towards him. I hope you guys still like it. I can’t thank you enough for all the supportive and great comments. It means a lot to me.

“Alright, what the hell is going on, Charlotte?” Bass fumed as he paused in his tracks and rounded on the girl glaring. Frustration and curiosity radiated from his eyes as his blue hues locked on to her crystal orbs. Charlie averted her gaze and looked down to the ground, avoiding him. What was up with her? The male clenched his fists in irritation. Something had happened since the time they went to bed to the time they woke this morning. His skin was crawling with the way she looked at him. He didn’t know if he was alarmed or curious. What could have conspired in such a short amount of time?

“What happened last night? I know something did. I can practically feel it, it’s so tangible. What happened?” His voice soften slightly as the frustration left his eyes as he continued to study Charlie. Bass knew she could feel his gaze on her. She was fighting like a mouse caught in a trap. This fueled his curiosity all the more. What the _hell_ happened to her. The way she looked at him, it was unnerving. It was...Honestly, he didn’t know how to describe it. Curisolity? Adoration? Understanding? Bass wasn’t sure but he would be damned if he didn’t get to the bottom of it. 

“I went for a walk last night.”

Bass blinked at her, wondering where this was going. “Go on.” His voice was steady.

“I was impatient and wanted to know more about...us.”

Alarm rocketed through his body but Bass kept a composed face, not letting anything give him away. She had gone tramping around in his mind while he had been asleep. Was that even possible? Apparently it was. What had she seen? What memories did he still have that would cause her to look at him in such away? He no longer saw the hatred in her eyes like there had been once before. No longer did she radiate a murderous melody that danced around her toned frame. Instead, she gave him the same look she would give to Miles or Aaron. Why was she extending him the same courtesy? Why was she looking...Something started to click in his mind. 

“Charlotte. What did you see?” Bass’ question was precise. His tone strained as he kept himself from leaping across the small space that was between him and Charlie and shake the answer out of her. It didn’t help that she continued to avert her gaze and look anywhere but him. Why was she so ashamed? Did she think he would ring her neck? Scold her from going off without him? He damn well would have but this was not helping their situation _at all._

Finally, the girl took a breath and brought her steady gaze back up to his steely one. Her blue orbs rippled with kindness and thanks. His mind already flashed to a memory that she may have seen. 

“You were my family. You were the only one that was the constant in my life. Every time Miles brought you over I’d run up to you and demand that you play with me.” Her voice was hushed as she remembered what she had seen. “No matter what, you would come. Like the time I was left alone, forgotten by my parents, you came and stayed with me.” Charlie’s voice had trailed off at this point. Yes, Bass knew that memory all too well. He had been given time off and was hoping to go on a date but ended up being stood up. _That bitch._ He thought to himself as his face soften as he recounted the memory. He had been terrified when Charlie had called him, Rachel’s name flashing up on his phone screen. He thought she had been calling to tell him something happen to Miles. But when Charlotte’s little voice reached his ear through the cell phone, his heart all but broke for the girl. How could Ben and Rachel be so careless that they would leave their daughter alone by herself? So what if she had been playing outside when they left, how could someone forget their kid?

“You cared for me with such compassion and love, I didn’t know that you were capable for feeling such things. The way you looked at me, the way we played games together, you even read me bedtime stories.” Charlie’s voice started to quiver at this point, the threat of tears swelling in her vibrant hues as she continued to stare at him, her body becoming animated as she continued to retell those memories. “I just….I wish I remembered those moment.” She paused for just a moment, sniffing as she composed herself and looked at him with a hard gaze. “What happened to you, Bass?”

The question was like a punch to his stomach. One, it had been a while since she had called him Bass. Two, the truth hurt too much. He and Charlotte were finally in a good place. If she knew what happened to him, would it change things? Did he even really want to show her the truth? No, he didn’t. It hurt too much. Already, he could feel the vines of fear creeping around his ribcage, lungs, and heart, threatening to suffocate him from lack of movement. His blue orbs darted back and forth, looking for away out. No, he didn’t want to answer her question. No, he didn’t want to show her.

Charlie moved forward, closing the distance between them. His hues shot back to her. God, he felt so helpless right now it was driving him insane. The onslaught of emotions that raged through his body like a waterfall was enough to drown the world over. Having Charlotte so close to him didn’t help either. Bass felt a weight on his chest that was making it hard to breathe. He couldn’t think straight and all of this happening in mere seconds. But what happened next caught up completely off guard. Charlotte extended a hand forward and cupped his cheek, thumb caressing his face. In that moment his breath hitched and he forgot to breathe. So desperately he wanted to retreat but he found himself glued to the spot. His feet like led. “Bass, what happened?” Her voice was so soft like silk that he wanted to cave and get it over with but he knew that the moment she saw what he needed to show her, there would be no escaping the sympathetic gaze or this affection she was showing him. Was he really willing to compromise the way their relationship was currently?

To be honest it had been far too long since a woman had touched him in such a way. All the hookers he’d been with, Rachel, and a few others, none of them looked nor touch him in such a way. He forgot what it was like. 

Finally the spell was broken as Bass couldn’t help his mind from racing back to one of his more darker times. His face clouded and he stepped away, breaking contact with Charlie. When he next spoke, his voice was dark. Screw being pitied or looked down upon, if Charlotte wanted to know the answer to the question then she would get it. He was not trying to be mean but Bass couldn’t handle much more of this feeling crap. Yes, he was actually quite….emotion, he just hid it. Years in the service and being a militia leader did that too a man. Charlie was coaxing out his ‘softer side’.

“I’ll show you, Charlotte. But you’re not going to like what you see. I don’t want to relive these memories but if you’re going to continue to ask me, you might as well see for yourself.”

His voice was flat as he waited. Her hand had retreated to her side, expression crossed between excitement and hurt. Monroe still held a hard gaze as he studied her once more. He knew exactly where they were going and knew she wasn’t going to like it one bit. Charlie had no idea what war was. It was nothing like she had been in, in the blackout world. This, what he was going to show her, was far worse than anything she had seen. Hell, it was far worse than anything Bass had ever done as the militia leader. If people thought he was bad, wait till the saw what he had witnessed and experienced overseas. Charlie and Bass were going to war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Bass go to war and it in no way compares to what Charlie knows of war.

The air was filled with a cacophony of horrible sounds. Screams and gunshots filtered through the air followed by the sound of eerie silence. It took a moment before Charlie understood what was happening. Sure, she had been in battles, fought tooth and nail but nothing of what she had done compared to what she was seeing now. Chills ran down her spine as blue hues looked on in shock and disbelief as she and Bass trailed behind a unit of Marines. Together they would break into each house, filtering out women and children, shout a few orders and then back out. That was on a good round of infiltration. Other times, it would end with gun shots, screams, and cries of pain and death. Charlie didn’t like it one bit. 

Bass had gone on to explain about 9/11 and how The United States had been attacked by terrorists from the Middle East. The Twin towers in New York had fallen as well as attempts on the Pentagon and a few other places; Important buildings to the American Government. Her eyes shifted between mystification and horror as her ears soaked in every detail of that horrific day. Physically, her body ached as she thought about all the people who had been lost and the amount of damage that had been done to the city. It really put in perspective for her the difference between her world and the world where Bass Monroe had come from. 

Together, they continued to trail behind the Marine unit. Bass offered the explanation that this particular unit was instructed to look for al-Qaeda members. It wasn’t very pretty. Bass soon slip into his military role as he describe that the unit was used for, how the branches of military worked and what they went through to try and make their home safe. Charlie gazed in wonder at this different side of Bass. It reminded her a bit of when she had met Monroe while she was trying to rescue her brother. Stiff, firm, composed, cool. It was such a major contrast to the man she had seen when she had been a child. Was this one of the things that led him to be such an ass? 

A loud boom shook the earth sending rivers of vibrations up Charlie’s legs as she tumbled to the ground along with Monroe. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around, trying to discern where the noise had come from. Shouts filled the air along with the crumbling of brick buildings. They were under attack. Who it was, Charlie wasn’t sure but someone was under attack. Fear gripped her heart making it near impossible to breathe as she stayed rooted to the spot. Monroe grunted as he righted himself, gripping her arm and hoisting her off the ground and dragging her away. “Come on, Charlotte.” His voice was gruff as he towed the girl behind him. “You’ll want to see this.” 

The scene that unfolded before her was indescribable. Blood painted nearly every visible surface. Limbs were no longer attached to their bodies as they littered the ground like escaped hot dogs. People with half their faces or half their bodies cried out in agonizing pain as their life force, their blood spilled from their bodies like gushing waterfalls. The girl brought a hand up to her mouth to keep the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat. God, this was all so horrible. How had Bass served so many tours in this place? 

“Look.” He demanded pointing out into the middle of a square. A group of four men were tightly packed together as the moved around, seeking shelter, sending off rounds from their guns as they defended their unit. Bass and Miles were in the thick of it. Alarm set in as Charlie tried to bolt to Miles but Monroe caught her shoulder. “Don’t, Charlotte. Watch.” She glanced up at his stone cold face as he continued to survey the scene before her. Trembling, Charlie did the same, using the broken wall for support. 

The group of four men were pros at what they did. They way they moved was as if they were one, each knowing where the other was and what they were doing. Their guns shot of round after rounds of bullets and grenades and other firearms slowly began to rain down on them. The sound was so deafening, Charlie clamped her hands over her ears as she continued to look on in petrified horror. And then, the bomb dropped. Quite literally, the bomb dropped. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Bass, Miles and the two other men had just reached the safety of the other side of the square, when the huge impact sent the ground shattering and buildings crumbling. Charlie and Bass were thrown backwards against the wall, dazed and confused as they tried to right themselves. Bass grunted as he heaved himself off the ground, unphased by the sudden turn of events while Charlie struggled, suffering from a slight head wound. 

“No.” She gasped suddenly, trying to run to where Miles and Bass’ unit had just been but Monroe caught her again and held her firmly in place. Most of the unit was unscathed except for Bass. Reinforcements came in as Miles and the other two men escaped while Bass was hauled off by the enemy, limp form covered in blood. It looked like his leg was broken too by the way it dragged limply along the ground as he was ferried into the back of a truck. “Oh my God.” Charlie cried as she blinked and the scene changed. 

The light was so dim, Charlie was unsure if it was night outside. But her eyes slowly adjusted to the single bulb in the windowless box of a room. A man with a hood over his face sat slouched in a chair, his chest slowly rising and falling. It was agonizing to watch because you never knew if it would rise again. Voices echoed down the hallway before the jangling of keys and the click of a lock opened the door and two men stepped inside. They were speaking in a language that Charlie didn’t understand. Bass was motionless beside her as he leaned against the wall, his face stone cold as he watched the men remove the hood to reveal a much younger Bass Monroe, his face bruised, cut and bleeding. His eyes were shut as he struggled to breathe. 

The two men talked to themselves for just a moment before the taller of the two turned to Bass and spoke in English with a thick accent. “How many of you are there?” 

Everyone was met with silence as Bass struggled to open his eyes. He was rewarded with a punch to the face as the man asked the question again. “How many?” 

Silence. 

Punch. 

Question. 

Silence. 

Fist to the stomach. Fist to the face. 

Silence. 

Departure. 

Charlie stood trembling against the wall. This hardly constituted as torture but the aggression and anger in the man who had attacked Bass was enough to frighten even her. Far more serious than anything she had seen while in her world. 

Hours passed and the man came back. This time with two barrels of water. Both were steaming. One because of the heat. The other….because of the contrast of the temperature. Charlie knew what was going to happen. Why did these men bother asking questions? She didn’t know a lot but these people didn’t seem to care for information they just wanted to kill and be dominate. That scared her to know end. 

Bass was lifted from his chair, hands tied behind his back. On moment he was as dry as a rod, the next moment he was dunked into one of the barrels of water. For an impossibly amount of time, he was submerged in the liquid. Charlie continue to look on horrified at this method of torture. Just when she thought Bass was going to suffocate they drew his head back up, gave him only a moment to catch his breath before they moved his head into the second barrel. 

The bile rose up in Charlie as her stomach clenched into knots. She was going to be sick. She couldn’t stop the tremors that shifted through her body or the crushing weight of a boulder that seemed to restrict her breathing. A hand reached out to Bass, the one standing beside her, so she could use him for support. His body was stiff and rigid as he continued to watch the events with that cold expression on his face. 

“Stop.” Charlie finally managed to croak out as Bass looked down at her, his unmoving expression finally breaking slightly as he looked at the painstaking expression on her face. With a curt nod he blinked his eyes and the pair of them were no longer in that torture room. 

As soon as she saw they were no longer in that room but back at the Marine base camp, she let her legs buckle from under her as she collapsed onto the ground and clutched her arms around her body. The girl couldn’t stop from shaking as she struggled to keep her breathing calm. Was she having a panic attack. Tears brimmed her eyes as she rocked back and forth, back and forth. “How long were you in there” She finally managed to spit out. Her throat felt raw, like she had been screaming for hours on end. Charlie was parched. She needed something to drink. 

“A week before I was rescued.” His voice had an edge of steel to it. 

“What else did they do to you?” Charlie was conflicted. Did she really want to know? What other unspeakable horrors had happened to Bass. 

“They were keen on restricting a person's breathing more than cutting off extremities or punching. I would have people sit on my chest, they would play horrible sounds into my room. I was hardly fed or allowed to piss. They took off my nails when they got bored and did nothing to fix my broken leg. I was in the hospital for weeks before I was released and sent back to duty.” 

Bright blue orbs grew wide as she looked up at him. “They made you go back after everything that happened?” 

“I chose to go back.” He replied, the anger just under the surface of his words. “I wanted those bastards to pay for what they did to me. Miles helped, too.” 

Charlie sat in silence as she sifted through this new information. Is there where Monroe had gotten his torture techniques? Did he treat others like this because of what was done to him? Was that how the Militia was founded? 

Bass looked down at her like he could read her thoughts. He crouched down and looked at her dead on. “Your uncle was my family during the war. He was my brother. I followed him everywhere. That was my mistake. I followed him down into a hole so dark I knew I would never see the light of day again. I finished what he started, turning into the cold hearted, paranoid bastard everyone thought I was. I wanted to please him. I wanted to make him proud.” 

“But what about your family?” Charlie questioned, voice soft. Bass faltered at that question like the thought had never crossed his mind. “Why didn’t you want to make them proud, even after their death?” 

At this comment his face grew darker, steely blue eyes boring deep into Charlie’s lighter ones. “I’ll show you why, Charlotte. It was some of the darkest days of my life.” 

Bass rose without another word, extending his hand to her. Taking it, she rose to her feet and kept a good distance away. This was the Monroe she remembered and it scared her. The way he could shift to Bass that was her family to Monroe, the leader of the Militia. However, she knew what they were going to see next and Charlie was positive she would never be able to get those images out of her mind. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment that Bass tried to commit suicide over the death of his family. But was it really Miles who saved him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to end this chapter. But I think it is enough of a cliffhanger to leave you wondering what is to come next.
> 
> In case you haven't seen it yet, I've started another series. This is a collection of one shots with Charlie and Bass. It's called Come With Me Now. I've already posted one chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Anyway, be sure to check it out as well.

The news was unlike anything he had heard before. The expression of denial etched onto his rugged features. His body swayed slightly as tears pricked at his vibrant blue hues. Surely they were lying, his face seemed to say. They were lying. But why would they give him such horrible news? His family. His two sisters, mother and father. No. He refused to believe it. Bass’ hands clenched and released at his sides as his feet danced from side to side. The expression the messenger gave him made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Why was he looked at him like that? No. No. It wasn’t true. Bass refused to believe it. He hadn’t survived all those Goddamn tours over seas to come home to this. It wasn’t fair and not wanting to hear any more, Bass bolted for the door and began a heated walked outside. 

Charlie had to jog to keep up with his pace, her mind focused on the distressed Bass, unaware if Monroe was behind her or not. She wouldn’t blame him if he chose not to experience this again. After all, it was the death of his family. Already, Charlie’s heart was beating against her chest. She wasn’t sure how Bass was going to react further down the line with the grief that was overwhelming his heart. She had only lost her father and Danny but...to lose everyone, that...that was bad. 

His anger began to take him over as he rolled back around to his car and slipped inside. Frantically, Charlie looked for a way to keep tabs on him. Monroe was no where insight therefore, not able to lend her a hand. 

“Oh, screw it.” She said as she jumped into the passenger side, praying to God that Bass wouldn’t know that she was in the car with him. He appeared to be oblivious to everything as he slammed on the gas and sped away. Charlie could see his body shaking. His hands gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. His eyes darted to and fro looking for something, anything. The muscles on the side of his neck were strained as he fought to control himself. 

The blaring of horns drew Charlie from her thoughts as Bass weaved in and out of traffic, paying no heed to traffic lights or other cars. He was a man on a mission. And it took Charlie only a moment to realize where he was going. To his childhood home where his parents and sisters had live. 

“No. Don’t go, Bass.” She whispered to herself as she continued to dart her gaze from the road and back to Bass, praying that they didn’t crash. 

* * * * * * * *

The tires screeched to a halt. The car was hardly in park before Bass jumped out of the car and went straight for the front door of his old house. Charlie scrambled with the seatbelt and bounded after Bass, following him as he rummaged through each room, calling out the names of his parents and sisters. He was met with silence. The distress in his voice made Charlie want to reach out and touch him. She could see he was on the verge of collapsing into an emotional break down. Bass’ body continued to shake and tremble as his hands clenched at his sides again. “No.” He whispered as he fell to his knees, head bent, tears streaming down his face. His body shook as he cried silently to himself, the weight of the news finally hitting him. 

Charlie crouched next to him and had her hand hover over his shoulder. She wanted so desperately to console him but wasn’t sure how. But apparently Bass had other ideas in mind. 

Seconds after he fell down in tears, the man rose once more and went straight for the kitchen. After a few loud bangs, he produced a bottle of liquor. Satisfied, he went back to his car, Charlie quick to follow as he sped back to base. Once there he went to his quarters and fished for a handgun. Shoving it in the waistband of his pants he again went back to his car and drove, Charlie all the while always behind him like a shadow. 

* * * * * * * *

The gravesite was empty. The sun had sent, a new moon taking its place. It was eerily quiet and left Charlie feeling uncomfortable. Where was Monroe? She knew that this was the part Bass wanted to kill himself. His family had been his life. But Monroe...She needed him. 

Bottle pressed to his lips, Bass took another long swallow before letting the bottle fall heavily to his side. Charlie did one last look around before she pressed her luck and went to crouch in front of him. The girl knew that this would do nothing but it would make her feel better. 

“Bass.” She called softly. He didn’t seem to hear her. 

“Bass, I know you’re hurting. I know this is unfair and that you were not able to attend the funeral. But-” She paused, searching for the right words. What the hell was she supposed to say? ‘You’ll be fine.’ ‘Get over it.’ All of those were horrible. So was, ‘I’m so sorry for you loss.’ There really was no good way to go about this. But suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. Taking a breath, she began again. 

“I know what is is like having your family ripped from your life. For a long time I thought I was the only one left. But the thought of having Miles….it gave me hope. Isn’t he your hope too, Bass? He is your family.” She paused, not quite saying what she wanted to say. The realisation was starting to dawn on her. 

“I don’t know what your thoughts of me as a kid where, but I got the feeling that you at one point loved me. I think, also, in my little Charlie way, I loved you back. I was slowly becoming apart of your family and you, mine. Just think of us, Bass. Think of Miles and...Me.” 

Her blue hues looked up and for just a moment caught Bass’ gaze. She couldn’t tell if he had heard her or not. 

“Bass, what are you doing?” 

Charlie jumped back, startled at Miles’ sudden appearance. She saw the concern that was etched on his face as Bass went on a rant that his family was killed by a drunk driver. Of all things. 

“How is that fair, Miles?!” The man shouted, bottle still in hand as he took another swing of his drink. “All to see some Harry Potter movie and they are killed by a drunk driver. We survived the Middle East and what do we return to? THIS?” 

Tears began to prick at his eyes again, sliding down his face. The hand with the gun came up and clicked off the safety. Charlie let out a small gasp. Panic pricked at Miles as his mind through quickly of how to appease this situation. He wasn’t going to let his best friend die. Charlie could see that much. And, all she could do was watch as a bystander. 

“Your life isn’t over, Bass. You still have me. Okay? I’m your family now. Isn’t that what we became when we enlisted together? Think of Charlie. I know it’s been a while, but what am I supposed to tell her when her best friend dies, huh?” 

“She knows what I do, Miles. She knows what you do. She’ll-” His voice broke as he began to cry again. Charlie just wished to God Monroe was here to explain to her what was going through his mind at that moment. What was he going to say? 

Miles moved forward and bent next to him, slowly taking the gun away. Bass leaned into Miles’ shoulder as he finally let out all the emotions he had been holding since he heard the news about his family’s death. All Charlie could do was stand by and watch. She couldn’t take the pain he was feeling right now. She identified with him way more than she anticipated. 

Her knees gave way as she sat down on the ground, hard. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed her chin there. Her own tears slid down her face as she rocked back and forth in an attempts to console herself. The comparison between her and Monroe was so great, Charlie wasn’t sure how to handle all of the emotions that raced through her body. To go from something so pure, have your life ripped right from under you, and to finally land on the other side completely disoriented, it was no wonder Monroe chose the darker path. So where in their lives did they differ? Was it their outlook? The voice of Miles? What? 

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the air startling Charlie from her thoughts. She looked up. Miles and Bass were gone. Who had fired the shot. Monroe? A memory? A nanite? She couldn’t be sure. But panic lit under her like a fire as she shot up and bolted towards the sound. “Monroe.” She called out, searching for her guide. “Monroe!” Her voice barked before she suddenly halted and brought a hand up to her mouth. “Oh my God.” She cried before rushing forward and falling to her knees. 

The body lay on the ground, unmoving. Blood pooled across his chest and spilled over to the sides. Blue orbs lazily looked around. “Monroe. What’s going on?” Charlie cried as she pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “Tell me what to do, what is going on? I don’t understand. Bass.” Her voice broke as panic set in and tears fell from her face. “Please don’t leave, Bass. Not now.” Charlie sobbed and rested her head against his chest, clutching his hands. 

“Charlotte.” 

Charlie lifted her head up and looked down into his eyes. “Yes, I’m right here. Bass, tell me what is going on. I don’t understand.” 

A small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he coughed, blood filling his lungs. His body shook in unison with Charlie’s as she struggled to keep him alive. She knew it was pointless but she didn’t know what else to do. 

“Please, I can’t lose anyone else, Bass. I’ve already lost too much. Just please explain what is going on.” 

“Do you remember, Charlotte?” 

“Remember what?” She sniffed as she looked down and Bass’ blood soaked body. 

“Remember me.” His coughed once more before his eyes fluttered close and he gave a final breath. 

“What? Wait. Bass, come back.” Charlie’s voice broke once more as she let out a heart wrenching yell into the night as she cradled Bass to her chest. 

Dead. He couldn’t be dead. These were all just memories. Weren't they? Charlie couldn’t be sure of anything any more. What was she supposed to do? Where was she to go? How was she supposed to get out. Nothing made any sense any more and the one person who controlled this was...dead or gone. 

She rocked back on her heels, body trembling. Charlie couldn’t fight anymore the overwhelming sense of despair, loss and heartache. Her entire body hurt and contorted in pain as she fell to the ground and curled up in on herself. “This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. He’s not dead. We’re both still alive. He’s not dead. He’s not dead. No one else will leave me now. Not even Bass.” Charlie chanted to herself as she rocked back and forth, the will to move and leave the grave had gone. Instead, she scooted over to the dead body of Bass and lay next to him, hoping that her life could be sent into his. Any attempts to bring that blood soaked body back to life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bass really dead? Will Charlie be able to escape Bass' mind? Find out what happens next.

A silhouetted figure with curly tufts of hair stepped from the deep shadows into the middle tones. It stood stock still as it gazed at the sight of the girl crying over the fallen and bloody frame of a man. Within seconds a sliver of a tear caught the moonlight as it faintly illuminated the silhouette cheek as it stepped back into the shadows.

Tears stained her face as Charlie rested her forehead against Bass’ chest and sobbed uncontrollably. She gasped for breath as she struggled to pull herself together. It was no use. How could it ever be?

The girl blinked a few times and on the third time his body was gone and she was alone, bloody, broken and...alone. All alone. “Bass.” She whispered as she rose on shaking limbs and just stood there, life drained from her. It hurt too much to cry and to scream any more. What was the point? He wasn’t coming back and she was stuck. How was she supposed to escape now? 

The blonde turned on her heel and went back to the mound where the younger Bass had been sitting just moments before. His gun lay on the grass ripe for the taking. Charlie picked it up and examined the cool metal and tested the weight in her hands. It would do, for now. She needed a way to escape and this was the only way she knew how. “Here goes nothing.” Charlotte muttered to herself as she clicked the safety off and stared into the black distance. 

Fingers trembled as she slowly brought the mouth of the gun to her temple. Her pointer finger hovered over the trigger as a fresh wave of tears began to fall down her face. “This is the only way.” Charlie said to herself. “It is the only way to escape.” She let out another sob as she struggled to calm her breath. “One. Two…..Three.”

At the precise moment she uttered the word three, her blue orbs flashed opened and shock rocketed through her body. Just as she pulled the trigger, the last image she saw was Bass running towards her full speed, hand outstretched, yelling at her to stop. But it was too late. The last thought that swam through her head was, _I made a mistake._

* * * * * * *

Birds chirped and fluttered around from tree to tree. Creatures big and small moved across the earth with a cacophony of noises. Two figures lay stilled on the grass, unmoving. Crows jumped across the chest of the two figures and pecked lightly at their skin, begging for a taste of their flesh. Then, quite suddenly the second figure, who was to the left, bolted upright with a gasp of breath. His hues were vibrant blue and slightly unfocused. His chest heaved up and down, up and down before his eyes landed on the woman next to him. Panic pierced his heart as he leaned over her and began shaking her shoulders, blonde locks fluttering in the wind.

“CHARLOTTE” The male bellowed as he shook her shoulders, begging that she be alive. He quickly checked her pulse, frantic to find an answer. But with despair he withdrew his hand, unable to find any source of life. Tears pricked at his eyes as she shook her again. “Don’t you dare die on me, Charlotte. You’re too smart for that.” The man hissed as he drew himself back and held onto his knees. He couldn’t stop the flood of emotions that rocketed through him, the events of the past...day, days, he wasn’t sure, flooded through him.  
Finally, at long last, Charlie bolted upright, eyes wide as she gasped for breath. Panic hit her straight on as she reached for her head and looked around, hoping that she was still alive. But that all stopped short when her clouded blue orbs fell on Bass. Charlie halted before she lunged at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. She shuttered as she felt his strong arms cling tightly to her waist, pressing her toned frame against his as they both shared an emotional embrace. Neither cared for the passage of time or the thought of where they were. All that mattered was that both were alive. 

After what seemed an eternity, Charlie drew her face away and looked at Bass. “I thought you were dead!” She sniffed, clearing the tears away from her face as her fingertips roamed over his stubbled and weather beaten skin. Bass let his hands slide from her waist and to her arms, soaking in her features, making sure that she was in one piece.

“I thought _you_ were dead. I saw you point the gun to your head and fire.”

“I don’t understand.” Charlie replied. “You- you were dead, on the ground. Blood was everywhere and there was nothing I could do. Where did you go? You were never at the grave site.”

“I think….” He paused before he continued. “I didn’t want to see myself that broken again.” Bass’ voice turned with an edge of steel. More so to himself than to Charlie. “I think the Nanites also kept me away from you. Maybe this was some sick game they were playing, forcing us into this mess.” He shook his head, eyes averting to the side. So many thoughts and emotions had been swarming his body, threatening to drown him. Never, in his life, had he been that exposed. Not even Miles knew the innermost workings of his mind. And now, here was Charlotte, a Matheson, had crawled under his skin, literally, and knew some of his darker moments. Sebastian finally brought his eyes back to her blue orbs and locked gazes, intently gazing at her.

“What?” She breathed, still very aware that they were so close to each other. 

“Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, okay?” Bass told her, searching her eyes for understanding and agreement. “No one, ever, has seen what you have seen today. Not even Miles knows the full extend of my...past.”

Charlie gave a small nod of her head. She understood. She was also feeling quite proud that she, out of all the people, had been given the chance, whether it was forced or not, to really understand Monroe. And she did now. She really did. His life had been great. It was full of love and warmth. But what happens to a man when you take everything away from him and leave him with nothing? He becomes broken and unfixable. It was the only way he knew how to cope. Lash out. Miles was his only family. Charlotte was too. Maybe now, now he could change and learn to love again. Maybe he could learn to be a version of the man he once knew. Charlotte was one of the few woman he had ever cared about so much. And now that she knew what she meant to him, maybe, just maybe things would be better between them. At least, that is what Bass hoped. Charlie hoped for it as well. 

This experience goes beyond forming a bond of those who fought death together. This was the sharing of minds, one of the most closets ways you can ever get to another person. To know their thoughts is a privilege. This experience was something Charlie would hold most dear to her heart and keep with her till the day she died. Today was the day she met Sebastian Monroe, leader of the Monroe Republic. The man who had the biggest impact on her life and she his. Those memories would never be forgotten.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I was struggling with how I wanted to finish this story. I guess you could say I put myself into a pickle. But I hope you guys have enjoyed this journey. I know I did. I welcome any feedback, comments, corrections, thoughts that you may have. I also have another Charloe fic in the works. This is more of a collection of one shots. I hope you will check it out. Thanks again for all of your support. I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few stories I had read here dealing with Monroe's past and his history with Charlie Matheson. Enjoy


End file.
